


Назло

by Sorca



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25875979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorca/pseuds/Sorca





	Назло

Назло.  
Как причина жить.  
Вот, просто, назло кому-то.  
Неотъемлемой частью быть  
Чьей-то шутки злой. Я игрушка. 

Назло.  
Как причина стараться,  
Что б сквозь теченье всплыть.  
А неуспевший во мне разобраться  
Что б не сумел меня сильно бить. 

Назло.  
Как начало стремления,  
Что б причина была всех достать.  
Меня не сломят ваши гнобения,  
Вам просто меня не поймать.

Назло.  
Словно память юности  
Ведь такой я когда-то была.  
Я окрепла от вашей грубости.  
Ваша воля была такова. 

Назло.  
Как причина для скромности.  
Промолчать про грядущий успех.  
И не буду для своей гордости  
В ваших лицах я видеть помех. 

Назло.  
Как причина стараться.  
Не упасть под цепочкой вас всех.  
Постараюсь я не попасться  
Под влияние ваших потех. 

Назло.  
Я всех вас одолею  
Чтобы локти вы стали грызть.  
Потому как одно имею:  
Назло — как причину жить.


End file.
